


Anything Could Happen

by Linna_Ai



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, F/M, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linna_Ai/pseuds/Linna_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eponine encontra um coelho branco e decide segui-lo... não, espera, isso aconteceu com a Alice... mas tem um coelho nessa história e muitas coisas maravilhosas e inesperadas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything Could Happen

Eponine suspirou, sentada na praça, querendo um pouco de calma. Ela tinha de trabalhar demais, era complicado ter que se manter só tendo dezessete anos, e tendo se emancipado há só um ano. Uma comoção distante lhe chamou a atenção e observou um senhor vestido com uma fantasia suja e maltrapilha de mágico, recolhendo moedas com a cartola amassada enquanto sua assistente fazia o mesmo com uma sacola velha de tecido gasto.

Ela arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer seus pais, confirmando que eram mesmo eles ao, mesmo distante, ouvir o pai se apresentar como o “Incrível Thenardier” e, em seguida, conseguir enganar alguém a lhe dar uma nota de 50 para um “truque” que logo foi descoberto, levando a um segundo truque: fazer ambos Thenardier “desaparecer”, o que significava simplesmente correr mais rápido que o dono do dinheiro.

Eponine suspirou, balançando a cabeça, era por isso que havia se emancipado, não gostava de enganar e tirar dinheiro dos outros (aqueles dois eram os pais dela e talvez ela devesse ter ido morar mais longe, mas só porque eles eram assim, não significava que ela não se importava com eles). Outro dano que eles causaram nela (além e mais importante para ela do que ser uma delinquente juvenil) foi tirar a “magia” da mágica, por mais que eles soubessem só poucos truques (e tentassem adivinhar como se fazia outros), o jeito que os usavam tirava todo o encanto que, em especial as crianças, não deviam perder tão cedo.

Foi pensando nisso, distraída, que mal notou quando uma bolinha veio parar perto de seu pé. Alguns segundos se passaram enquanto ela olhava em volta, procurando um dono. Do nada, um garoto se jogou no chão, prendendo a bola nas mãos como se pegasse um rato fugindo, ele mantinha a bunda erguida no ar, balançando-a exageradamente ao soltar uma mão e espiar, como se para confirmar que a bola ainda estava lá. Quando ele enfim se ergueu com o objeto em mãos e olhou para Eponine, foi possível ver que ele tinha maquiagem de palhaço no rosto, uma blusa colorida de botões e mangas compridas (enroladas até pontos diferentes em cada braço), calça larga segurada por suspensórios azuis e cabelo bagunçado.

-Olá, olá, feia donzela! Não, não, não! Bela mocréia! Não, também não é isso, mas agora eu acerto: bela donzela! Pronto, pronto, pronto. É isso, não é?- ele falou animado, questionando Eponine, que só conseguiu acenar em concordância, rindo demais para formar uma sentença coerente.

-Ora, ora, ora, não ria! Eu só tenho dificuldades com palavras que rimam! Meu namorado, um bardo, é quem sabe dessas regalias! Ou será que está rindo de outra coisa? É da minha roupa? Mas essa é a última moda entre os palhaços! Não ria! Eu juro! Ou você acha que eu viria para praça, com roupas que foram de graça?- ele disse tudo com ritmo, como se lesse um poema, enfatizando as palavras certas para que rimassem. Eponine riu mais – Ora, ora, ora, você é muito bonita e ri demais! Meu nome é palhaço Courf e eu devo ter algo aqui que te faça rir ainda mais!- ele foi procurando no bolso, puxando-os para fora para mostrar que estavam vazios e com buracos. –Mas que palhaçada! Eu queria as calças SEM BURACOS nos bolsos! Fui enganado! Mas não fique triste, donzela, cheire essa rosa que, como ti, é tão bela!- ele foi se aproximando, exibindo a rosa amarela e exagerada que tinha presa ao peito, Eponine pensou em fugir, pois bem sabia que devia ter um esguicho de água ali, porém o outro foi mais rápido e já estava perto do rosto dela.

Ao invés de água ter saído, foram borboletas que, ao invés de irem para o rosto dela, voaram em volta e acima de sua cabeça, como uma auréola antes de irem para longe.

-Ei!- o palhaço reclamou, olhando ao redor –Quem mandou se meter no meu número, Ferre? Eu sei onde você guarda sua varinha! É mortal irritar um palhaço! Você pode morrer de rir!- O final quebrou a tensão do momento, fazendo Eponine rir aliviada, pois temia uma confusão e a quebra daquele momento mágico, indo do lúdico para dura realidade como tantas vezes já acontecera com ela.

-Eu disse que esguicho de agua é só para garotos! Não tem graça com garotas, Courf!- o jovem disse e Eponine reparou melhor nele, percebendo que vestia jeans, uma camisa de botões preta e uma cartola de mágico na cabeça... ah, e a varinha na mão, é claro, fora o que ele usava para transformar o esguicho em borboletas... esse foi um belo truque, como ele conseguiu?

-É, talvez você tenha razão, MagicFerre, eu sempre me “engracei” mais com garotos...

-Não me chama assim, Courf...- Combeferre disse, corado, mas Courfeyrac continuou como se não o tivesse ouvido.

-Venha, bela donzela, deixa eu apresentar meu namorado para você...-ele pegou a mão dela e começou a levá-la, sorrindo quando ela suspirou aliviada ao passaram direto por Combeferre, ignorando-o. –...o nome dele é Jehan, ele é meio calado, não ligue para isso, não é você, é ele, sério...- ele fez uma cara séria, que ficava ridiculamente engraçada com a maquiagem de palhaço, somado com o que ele disse, ela estava rindo de novo.

-Ei, mas e ele?- ela olhou para trás, vendo Combeferre ainda paralisado, pego de surpresa pela rápida saída dos dois.

-Ah... ele é tão bom com as mulheres, ele vai saber te achar...- Courfeyrac disse alto, para que Combeferre despertasse, mas fingindo que falava com ela apenas. Funcionou, pois logo o mágico corria atrás deles.

Depois de algum tempo chegaram ao meio da praça, onde havia alguns bancos. Courfeyrac parou-os perto de um em que um loiro estava sentado parecendo descontente com algo (se não estivesse se mexendo, poderia ser confundido com uma das estátuas gregas dali) e pediu silêncio para que Eponine observasse.

Só então ela percebeu outro garoto, com maquiagem de mímico no rosto, camisa de manga longa listrada de branco e preto e calça preta presa por suspensórios vermelhos, ele parecia estar prendendo o tal loiro numa caixa invisível.

Eponine riu.

-Esse é meu namorado Jehan, o mímico. - o jovem gesticulou como se terminasse uma tarefa difícil, batendo as mãos uma na outra como se as limpasse e passando uma pela testa como se enxugasse suor, só depois olhou para os dois, acenando em resposta ao seu nome – O que ele prendeu na caixa é nosso amigo Enjolras...

-Eu não estou preso numa caixa...

-Ele é a diversão em pessoa, como pode ver...

-Muito engraçado, Courf. Eu não estou aqui para participar das apresentações... eu nem devia estar aqui! Tenho discursos para preparar para o próximo protesto! Eu não sei o que eu fiz para o professor Valjean me dar essa tarefa de supervisionar vocês...

-Eu sei o porquê, bela donzela!- ele ergueu a mão animado, como se pedisse para responder uma pergunta numa aula –É, que, em geral, é o genro que agrada o sogro, mas nesse caso, foi nosso amigo Marius que conseguiu esse favorzi...

-O que?! O que você quer dizer com isso?- Enjolras se ergueu de imediato, mas foi impedido, sentindo a cabeça bater em algo –Aiii!!! O que foi isso?- ele olhou para cima, procurando onde batera, mas não viu nada, levou uma mão e esta pareceu tocar um teto invisível – Não é possível...

-Apolo, não se faça de bobo, se a caixa é menor que sua altura em pé, é claro que é possível e lógico que vai bater a cabeça se se levantar...- um rapaz aparecera ao lado de Courfeyrac, ele usava uma camisa velha, frouxa e branca, mas suja em vários cantos de tinta, a calça jeans também estando em estado similar.

-R!- Courfeyrac disse animado, abraçando o outro. - Olha que flor bonita o Jehan me deu!- ele já ia pegar na flor em sua camisa para esguichar água na cara do outro, quando o tal rapaz segurou sua mão, impedindo-o.

-Não faça isso, Courf, você sabe que eu sou alérgico a qualquer coisa sem teor alcoólico...

-Desculpa! Que cabeça, eu esqueci!- Courf bateu na testa com aparente força e cambaleou, afastando-se tonto, Jehan o seguiu com os braços erguidos como se para pegá-lo caso caísse, fizeram isso até Courfeyrac de fato cair nos braços de Jehan sorrindo ao ver o outro suspirar aliviado antes de cair com o peso extra, levando ambos ao chão. 

Todos riram, até Enjolras deu um sorriso, mesmo revirando os olhos também. Grantaire viu isso e se aproximou do loiro.

-Enjolras, ainda preso? Vamos, você só precisa deixar essa sua lógica científica de lado um pouco... ou talvez nem tanto, até dá pra usar, mas tem de partir do principio de que mágica existe...

-Você quer que eu parta de um princípio falso?

-Não, porque mágica existe, por mais que você pense que não... e também muito da ciência se baseia em princípios não comprovados... ou até de princípios que já foram provados falsos...

-Se eu já sei que é falso porque me dar ao trabalho?

-Como você é teimoso, Apollo, mesmo preso nessa caixa ainda não acredita! Vamos, é simples, apenas pense numa porta ou numa fechadura e chave e pronto, livre! Basta pensar o quanto você quer sair, o quanto quer esganar o meu pescoço, o do Courf e o do Jehan, coloca toda essa emoção, porque magica é muito mais emoção mesmo, usa essa vontade de sair, do que vai sentir ao estar livre...

-Eu sei o que eu vou sentir... e a primeira coisa que eu vou fazer é pegar você, R, e...

-Ei! Cuidado!- Grantaire o cortou, indo até Eponine e cobrindo os ouvidos dela. – não fale das coisas pecaminosas que quer fazer comigo perto de ouvidos inocentes!- Grantaire sorriu de lado sarcástico, vendo o loiro corar e bufar.

-Eu não sou inocente... nem um pouco.- Eponine disse olhando para Grantaire.

-Mesmo? Então é das minhas! Eu gostei de você! Ferre, não deixa ela escapar, viu?- ele disse para o mágico perto dela, sorrindo ao ver os dois corarem.

-V-você gosta de coelhos?- Ferre perguntou baixo quando Grantaire se afastou para lhes dar mais privacidade. Ele tinha o olhar baixo e as bochechas ainda levemente rosadas, mas limpou a garganta ganhando confiança ao tirar sua cartola.

-Sim.

-Okay, eu devo ter um aqui...- ele enfiou a mão na cartola, primeiro de forma superficial, até o pulso. – Prefere branco, malhado ou preto?

-Preto.- ela sorriu, rindo um pouquinho ao vê-lo fazer uma expressão pensativa e, depois, como se estivesse procurando algo. Quando desviou do rosto dele, percebeu que o braço agora estava enfiando até o cotovelo na pequena cartola –Nossa!- ela bateu palmas de leve, fazendo-o sorrir e enfiar mais o braço, até estar até o ombro dentro da cartola.

-Quase... pronto! Peguei!- o braço dele foi aparecendo de dentro da cartola pequena e, nas mãos, veio um belo coelho preto de porte médio, ele entregou para ela, sorrindo ainda mais ao ver a expressão de felicidade no rosto dela.

-É tão fofo!- ela exclamou como uma garotinha, apertando o bichinho nos braços e corou do jeito infantil que falou, mas Combeferre não pareceu se importar, na verdade, ele pareceu adorar tudo o que ela fazia ou dizia.

Na outra ponta do parque, Enjolras continuava preso.

-Okay, Apollo, eu sei que num sou ninguém para ajudar o grande Enjolras, mas vamos lá, vamos te tirar dai... já pensou numa fechadura? Cadê ela?

-Eu num sei! Isso é estupido.

-Se você acha que ficar preso é estupido, pode ficar...

-Não, espera! Okay, aqui, eu tenho uma chave...- ele mostrou os dedos segurando algo invisível...

-Não, isso não tá certo... que chave é essa tão fina? Seus dedos estão se tocando! Como você ta segurando?

-Que seja, pronto! –ele afastou os dedos como se segurasse algo. –uau... é como se eu estivesse mesmo segurando uma chave!

-Você está. Agora, aqui, deixa eu ajudar, a fechadura ‘tá aqui, venha e abra. Prontinho! Cuidado com a cabeça....não queremos enfurecer os deuses maculando esse rosto perfeito...

-Cala a boca.... e... obrigado.

Agora ambos estavam corados e sem jeito.

Em outro canto da praça, mais perto do bosque, outra pessoa também estava do mesmo jeito: Javert, ao receber flores que apareceram magicamente das mãos de um mágico sorridente, Jean Valjean.

Era apenas uma mágica tarde em Montreiul-sur-Mer.

The end.


End file.
